Yoshitsune Minamoto
|- | Gender: ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: AB' |- |'Birthday: June 9' |- |'Sign: Gemini' |- | Yoshitsune Minamoto (源 義経) is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S '''''Yoshitsune is a new transferred student in Kawakami Academy. |} '''Yoshitsune Minamoto '(源 義経)' is one of the main heroines or love interests for Naoe Yamato in 'Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! A-5. She is also one of the new transfer students in Kawakami Academy from the sequel of ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S''.'' Minamoto Yoshitsune is one of the 4 clones of the Bushido Plan. True to her name she is the clone of the hero Minamoto Yoshitsune. She transferred directly to Class 2-S along with Benkei and Yoichi thanks to their incredible skills. All 3 grow up like sibling but still retain their master/servant relationship from the past heroes. Her weapon is katana and shes good with the flute. Her two friends also transferred along with Yoshitsune, Musashibou Benkei and Yoichi Nasu. She and her two friends were cloned from three actual historical figures by the Kuki group for their skills in combat and transferred to Kawakami Academy where they are assembling all prominent young fighters they find. Yoshitsune, Yoichi and Benkei were born in the same day and have been friends since young age. Story (Majikoi! A-5) June 2009 The welcome party for the Genji transfer group comes to an end. They become accustomed to Kawakami Academy little by little. Naoe Yamato, the force behind the party closes the distance between him and the Genji team bit by bit. Within those encounters Yamato begins to hold esteem towards Yoshitsune's integrity and diligent lifestyle. During these quiet days the Council Chaiman from class 3-S, Yoshinaka Minamoto reveals her true identity as a clone to the public. This revelation shocks the public. Having similiar Genji origins Yoshitsune wishes to get along with Yoshinaka. However, Yoshinaka replies. "Yoshitsune is a friend but also a rival as well". Their relationship develops into a festival to entraps all of Kawakami academy. Appearance Yoshitsune has blue eyes and black hair past her waist, tied in a ponytail using a white ribbon. She also has pale skin. Her body is very athletic like the other clones, training every day whether at school or at the Kuki company. She also binds her chest with cloth, and it was revealed in Majikoi! S (Monshirou Route) that she does this to stop her breasts from growing any bigger. Personality At school, Yoshitsune originally had a very serious and honor student like personality, but has since relaxed due to help from Touma Aoi. Nevertheless, she strives to be a great person like the original Minamoto Yoshitsune, so she always does her in best in everything. She cares a lot for her classmates and other students and is very nice to all people. She can also be a bit naive with some things, but Benkei says that makes her very cute and likes to tease her sometimes. She is a nature lover and loves to play the flute, which many people love to listen to. She also frequently refers to herself in the third person. Like Benkei and Yoichi, she has a close friendship with Yamato Naoe, and even Yamato refers in Monshirou and Benkei route that the mood he feels when spending time with them is similar to the Friday meeting. Yoshitsune seems to have a lot of respect for Yamato, which has been shown in two routes: *In Tsubame's After-Route, if he's the one to lead their relationship, she claims she respects Yamato for managing to make a free-spirited person like Tsubame ask him for permission to publicize her Natto. *In Benkei's Route, when she sees that he can make Yoichi and Benkei follow his orders, something she fails to achieve normally, to the point of her calling him Onii-chan or Nii-sama (chosen by the player) (it's also shown in Momoyo's route if you choose to do the fortune telling,Yamato is like the older brother of Minamoto Yoshitsune, Minamoto Yoritomo in a myths or heroes analogy), sort of imitating Yoichi when he calls Yamato "Aniki". Abilities and Skills Yoshitsune, like the other clones, possesses great physical abilities because of her clone origins. She is also very smart and a very hard worker since she was allowed to stay in S-class, which is known for it's elite students. Regardless of who she faces in battle, she always gives it her all. In Tsubame's route, it is revealed that she was considered a possible candidate for the Big Four. But due to her connection to Kuki company as well as her historical namesake, her name, like the other clones, was withdrawn. Master level sword-user: Yoshitsune is very strong with a sword with moves that are very fast and sharp. Her abilities with her sword are so great that she easily defeated Ishida, one of the Ten warriors, while in his Koryuu Kakusei form in one blow. She has also defeated Kazuko with her naginata in a sparring match. Her true abilities with the sword are shown during the Koyuki route where she fought on equal grounds with Yukie Mayuzumi for several hours, even while in the air. Expert hand to hand combatant: Besides swords, she is also strong in hand to hand combat, being able to make even a judo and submission expert like Kokoro Fushikawa submit using only joint locks. Only Benkei has ever defeated her in hand to hand combat. Godlike speed: '''During Koyuki's route she displays godlike speed with her sword like Mayuzumi Yukie, being able to easily keep up with her in sword exchanges. She is also slightly faster then her as she was able to hit Yukie a few times during their exchanges with getting retaliation from her. Even Yukie herself stated that during their battle her speed was better then hers. Gallery Benkei and Yoshitsune.jpg|Benkei and Yoshitsune Benkei and Yoshitsune 2.jpg|Benkei and Yoshitsune 2 Yoshitsune- Chest Wrapping Embarassment.jpg|Yoshitsune- Chest wrapping embarassment Majikoi P Yoshitsune.jpg|Yoshitsune Card (Majikoi P) Majikoi P Yoshitsune 2.jpg|Yoshitsune Card 2 (Majikoi P) Yoshitsune and Benkei Manga Cover.jpg|Yoshitsune and Benkei Manga Cover 22078151.jpg 29488348.jpg 33019559.jpg da2ca279ceb1364dd18af9170d31cfbc.jpg Maji.de.Watashi.ni.Koi.Shinasai!.full.1405071.jpg Yoshitsune's room.jpg hawkeye_0014jp-001.jpg|Benkei after Yoshitsune hawkeye_0014jp-003.jpg|Yoshitsune and Yamato Trivia *Yoshitsune always carried her katana on her waist (It has not been specified if she also has permission to carry a real weapon like Yukie Mayuzumi). *Like her friends, she's based on a historical samurai and one of the most renowned, Minamoto no Yoshitsune who fought in the Genpei War, and was known as a war hero. *Yoshitsune is one of the new characters of the new sequel of ''Majikoi!, Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S. It has also been confirmed by Minatosoft that she will have her own route in the next installment of the series, Majikoi! A, specifically in A-5, which has yet to be released. *During Benkei's route, it has been shown that she is also a bit afraid of Benkei when she gets angry, which can be seen in Majikoi! A-1 when Benkei catches Yoichi using a seaweed to claim that he wasn't scared of her (since Benkei's hair is referenced as similar in form to a seaweed). *It has been hinted throughout Majikoi! S and A that Yoshitsune was and still is quite a scaredy cat, e.g. being scared of eating curry before Benkei and Yoichi force-feed her, or still being scared of sleeping with the lights off. *Her tarot card arcana is the Chariot. *Her favourite food is pickled vegetables, though she doesn't have any food she dislikes. In Monshiro's Route, she gets addicted to eating Natto mainly because of Tsubame's constantly putting Natto in her food. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Student Category:2-S Class Student Category:Heroine Category:Kawakami Academy Student Category:Female protagonist Category:Students Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Side Characters Category:Bushido Plan